


Wilbur Resurrected

by CC_3204



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, I promise I'm not bashing on any character, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Might be a bit ooc, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philza is trying to be a good dad, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Resurrection, Short, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, i should stop procrastinating, i wrote this instead of schoolwork, maybe I'm projecting whoops, no beta we die like schlatt in the caravan, probably, someone please help teach me how to tag, wilbur doesn't remember being ghostbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_3204/pseuds/CC_3204
Summary: Wilbur's reaction to being resurrected, let's just say he is not amused and wants to rest again.I am bad at summaries, I promise the writing is better than this.Content warning: swearing, implied suicide attempt, minor mention of what is implied to be blood, implied character death (but it's technically temporary)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	1. The Final Detonation Room

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in a very long time, aka there's definitely a learning curve to be had. If there are any tags that should be added or removed please help a person out and tell me. 
> 
> I took a friend's hopes about a Wilbur resurrection and twisted it into angst. Dunno if I'll ever add to this.
> 
> The bulk of the work is in chapter 2
> 
> Please read content warnings before you scream at me in the comments for your own blindness.

Finally Wilbur felt at peace. Even as the cold hard diamond encrusted blade slipped through his clothes and into his chest, Wilbur was at peace and perhaps even happy. Philza has finally arrived in the Dreamsmp; Phil finally embraces him in a hug. How long has it been since the last time Wilbur ever felt so safe, wrapped up in a hug, and loved? Even if he had to push his father into fulfilling this last wish of his, he really couldn't help but to reflect on this situation as his perfect ending, a perfect victory over the terribleness which had tainted his perfect dreams of a free independence country. 

There is no future for him and his L’manburg. He will die here along with his country, his unfinished symphony. There would be nothing left of the ugly shell of Manburg- a cheap, useless, imitation of the greatness of his L’manburg- and there would be no way to rebuild back to his ideal nation. A free, independent, and safe nation he once wanted to share with his friends. Which had only gotten betrayed over and over again by ungrateful fools; the traitors will never be allowed back to ruin his creation further than they've already done. 

With a deep sigh, a sigh releasing all the stress and pain his paranoid mind had held up to this point, Wilbur released his unconscious grasp of his last life and embraced the coming darkness of death. He was comfortable in his last moments as he grew cold, colder than he has ever been before, but the chill was still a familiar coldness. He could finally relate the coldness which had taken hold of him since a long time coming to a reason. Death was not so scary in the warmth of dad’s- death’s hug? Hm. Either way, he was content as he felt the last of his consciousness give away. 

The only regret he could have, reflecting on his last moments, was being forced to use peer pressure to force his dad into killing him. He should have spent more time with dad there in the final detonation room, it had been so long since they last interacted, but this end was inevitable. Having a happy ending was just never meant to be. 

He had won.


	2. Where, What, How, Why.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bulk of the writing.

With a gasp, a person wakes up disoriented. Looking forward he sees the shocked face of his- dad? Wait.

Fumbling like a newborn lamb, he pushes back to stand on his own. The hug? Yes. The diamond sword held in his father’s hands? Looking shinier than he last remembered it with black liquid covering the tip and sides of the blade, still dripping. Looking down- yellow sweater? Where was his coat, why was he wearing a yellow sweater, he hasn't, he hasn't worn such a sweater in ages. Fond memories from a time so far away threatened to distract him so he looked away from the golden soft fabric. Wait. His hands. Shaking slightly uncontrollably in the chill air (I just feel so cold...the cold...warmth?) his hands look grey, but as he watches they slowly gain color back to skin color. 

That's- what the fuck is going on. 

In a frenzy he scans his surroundings. People. More people than that should be here. It was only him and Phil, where did all these people come from? Aren't they supposed to be out, out in the ruins of Manburg, his L’manburg’s finale? Wasn't- shouldn't they- Technoblade is going to summon his withers! Why the fuck, when the fuck did they emproach onto his last moments with Philza. Actually wait, last moments. Last moments. 

Why am I not dead? 

Looks of shock and gasps fill the room. Oh wait did he say that out loud? Wait, was this room always this big? Where were all his scribbles on the walls?

“What the fuck is going on.” He looks around wildly trying to search for an answer in anyone’s eyes. Honestly why the hell were there so many people here? Almost everyone seems to be here. There's Tommy off to the side looking relieved, determined, but also fear? Tubbo stands next to Tommy with relieved tears in his eyes as a smile is painted on his scarred young face. There's Niki who looks tired but also has similar tears in her eyes with a happy surprised smile. There's Fundy, and Eret. His traitorous son, wait no Fundy said he was being a spy, next to the traitor how fitting. There's- Dream?

Why was Dream here? Their relationship was at most a god and his willing vassal. A person with like minded goals as he and has all the power to back himself up. His provider of materials, and his enabler of ideas. Dream, why did he look so rugged and tired? Worse for wear, his clothing has seen better days indeed and his mask has more cracks than he remembers. Shouldn't he be out on the ruins confidently taking back the power that the destruction of L’manburg would allow him to do? I did what I promised, L’manburg is gone. The destruction looks a lot more than he expected, but its gone! 

Wait no just questions, just ask the important questions. Why was he so spacey? Back to the situation at hand, the issue of him still being fucking alive. 

“Phil, why am I not dead?” He focused back on his father figure. 

“Will-” Phil gets cut off.

“What do you mean bitch! ‘Why am I not dead?’” Tommy mockingly mimics his earlier words in a whiny tone before switching back to his normal manner. “You're supposed to be fucking happy or some shit that you're alive. You don't know how much effort, especially on my part, it took to finally bring you back alive.” Tommy cuts in loudly with his arms waving, taking up more space that his mere presence already takes. The look in his eyes still does not change. His eyes are much more grey than they were yesterday, and he has the same look upon his face, just masked behind his angry yelling, as he did giving up his discs all that time ago. He made a sacrifice again. When did this happen? Wait no focus back on the more pressing issue. 

“What do you mean I should be happy that I'm alive? What do you fucking mean about having to bring me back?” Wilbur bites back with his words, uncaring for secondary questions. He has to know what the fuck went wrong. After all, why was he not dead. Why can’t Philza at least give him this? Running his hand through his hair, “Phil, Phil, Phil, Philza. Father, beloved dad, why am I not dead by now? Have you decided to mock me by rejecting fulfilling my last wish?”

“Will, I-”

“JUST ANSWER ME PHIL!” Wilbur yells out at his father. What's with this stupid hesitation? Is it really that fucking hard to not ruin your son’s last wish?!

“...Will, you were dead.” Phil looks away, pulling on the brim of his hat which casts a shadow over his eyes. A thin layer of distance. 

“What?”

“You-” Tension fills the air as Phil carefully sorts through his thoughts and words, speaking slowly and deliberately. “I did kill you.”

“WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU’RE LYING! I’M STILL HERE. BREATHING, ALIVE, AND WHATEVER OTHER PROOF YOU NEED TO PROVE IT-” Wilbur starts coughing, interrupting his screaming as he clutches at his chest. Slightly wheezing and turning down his volume.“Phil- Phil just, stop lying to me why did you not fucking kill me. Is it pity? Do you pity me Philza? Tell me father” he spits out the word as if it's acid on his tongue, “do you actually care at all?”

“Will, you’re my son! Of course I care about you!” Philza shrinks into himself as if he had been slapped by Wilbur’s harsh words and even colder tone.

“Then why am I still here.” Wilbur pulls back as Philza tries to get near enough to touch his son. “Better yet- why did you never seem to care about Tommy or I before this. You could have been here to help a long time ago. L’manburg could have had your help and effort too! But no, enough about all of that. I want to know why am I still fucking alive.” 

“Gosh Wilbur, you’re being so ungrateful right now.” Everyone turns towards the man who dared to cut in onto a clearly personal argument and moment between father and son. Dream stands relaxed and confident despite the fact that for some reason Sam stands menacingly to the side and behind him with a gleaming sword in hand. That is definitely something weird. Wasn’t Sam supposed to be like a friendly neutral guy?

“After all the effort that went into bringing back Alivebur as per Ghostbur’s wishes, Tommy’s newest sacrifice despite his views on you, not to mention that I didn’t even need to use Techno’s favor for my freedom as a part of this whole deal you spit on the fact you’re back safe and soundly alive to live another day, another lifetime.” Dream, even with his ever present mask covering his face, smiles widely in faked lightheartedness as he alludes to several things that could definitely not have happened in the last hour or so before Wilbur pressed his button. 

“What the fuck do you mean? Tommy making a sacrifice, Technoblade owing you a favor- Who the fuck is Ghostbur? What kind of ridiculous fucking name is Ghostbur?” Wilbur waves his hands around as he starts moving towards Dream. The only person who is seemingly willing to give him answers.

“Hm wait, maybe I can squeeze a second favor out of Techno now. After all, your beloved father had probably the greatest want to bring you back alive and we all know Techno would do anything for Phil. What was that phrase,” Dream dramatically pauses as if he needed time to think, ‘For you Phil, the world’?” that covered smile definitely just grew bigger as Dream accidentally speaks his thoughts out outloud. There is a sharp intake of breath from Phil, he had been used. “After all, Techno’s not here right now, for all he’ll know about this, is that I brought back his most cherished friend’s son back to life out of the goodness of my heart.”

“Cut the bullshit Dream and answer my fucking questions. What do you fucking mean by Ghostbur?”

“Why Wilbur, Ghostbur was you in a way. How rude you are being to yourself. How to explain this hm.” Dream claps his hands as if he had been inspired. “Let's call you Alivebur right now. So when Philza killed you all that time ago, you came back as a happy amnesiatic ghost! A pitiful shell of your former self in my opinion.” Dream stops to stifle some laughter as Tommy almost tries to pounce on him to take a swipe at him, only to be stopped by Tubbo holding him back murmuring calming words. “Anyways, like I was saying. You were Ghostbur. Skipping ahead: things happened and Ghostbur wanted to be resurrected and so blah blah blah now we’re all here at Wilbur’s resurrection, bringing back Alivebur to replace Ghostbur.” Dream shrugs off the abrupt nature of his explanation. He definitely skipped over plenty of things right there, but really Wilbur, or I guess I’m fucking Alivebur going by that logic, couldn’t care less about the fact he was a ghost. He was dead then and he still wants to be dead now. 

“So you brought me back from death. You brought back ‘Alivebur’ based on the whims of a ghost version of myself” 

“Bingo! Got it in one try. I knew there was a reason I loved Alivebur.” Dream jokingly responds. If there wasn’t that fucking mask, Wilbur bets that Dream probably would be fluttering his eyelashes sarcastically. 

Wilbur turns back to Phil in silence.

“Phil.”

“Yeah mate?” Phil responds quietly.

“Kill me.”

“What- NO. WHAT THE FUCK WILL.” Philza drops the sword that was still held loosely in his grasp. The rest of the room also burst into a cacophony of yells of astonishment at Wilbur’s direction that he takes. They just got Wilbur back, sure there were all sorts of mixed feelings about it in the room as they still remembered Alivebur’s madness, but Ghostbur had wanted this and there was always the room for redemption right?

“Kill me Philza. Right now right here. Again I suppose.” He makes the last comment off handedly.

“Will, no stop. We just got you back, why do you want to die again.” Philza tries to reason with his son. The pleading tone drawing the slightest guilt from Wilbur who decides to try another approach.

“I suppose that it doesn’t have to be you, after all almost everyone is here. Anyone else in this room could kill me for me.” Turning towards the crowd with his arms out like this was merely a show, “C’mon everyone, first come first serve. Someone come murder me. Chop chop make it quick.”

“Wilbur Soot. Stop it.”

“Stop what? What do you want me to stop Phil? My story ended in his room, apparently this was a while back as well! What good is it to drag this on further? There’s no point. I’m over and done with, there’s no more purpose in my life- L’manburg? It’s gone. Gone. Blown up. Rather well from what I can see from here, I approve. Phil, this? This is my unfinished symphony. I won when I died with it. I didn’t- I don’t want to be back.” Wilbur starts rambling, waving his arms around everywhere as he talks and talks, a chillingly familiar sense to Tommy who was hearing the echo of rambles about villains and paranoia from ages ago. 

“My story is done and over with. What sort of cruel suffering do you want me to have if you can’t even let me be at rest in fucking death. Ghostbur? He’s a fool for having thougth that Alivebur wants to be brought back.” Wilbur clasps onto Phil’s shoulders and leans in with cold steely eyes. “Be a good father for once in your life and put me back to rest.”

“...no.” Phil breaks away from the staredown, shaking and withdrawn. Wilbur just sighs. He didn’t even expect anything would come out of trying to reason with Phil again. 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to do it myself.” 

In one fluid sweeping action, Wilbur brushes past Philza to pick up the discarded sword which was once his. He holds it out in front of him with its tip pointed inwards with steady hands to stab at his chest, right where he clutched at earlier when coughing. And he brings it in with absolute determination.


	3. Drifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drifting in and out of consiousness

_I heard there was a special place, ___

____

“He still has a pulse, quick someone find some bandages, regen potions, healing potions. We have to stop the bleeding”

____

_where men could go and emancipate, ___

______ _ _

“Store anything that can be used as a weapon. He might try and steal it to finish the job.”

_____ _

_the brutality, and tyranny of their rulers. ___

_______ _ _ _

“We could keep him on weakness so he can’t steal something we’re holding.”

_______ _ _ _

_Well this place was real, and now it’s gone, ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you kidding me? The last thing we should do is fuck him up further with unessecary potion useage. We have to get him stabilized and healed.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_an unfinished symphony finally put down ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Guys, are we sure we should be doing this? I mean- he wanted, wants to stay dead.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It was very big and I blew up my L’manburg ___

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“...”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_My L’manburg ___

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just get me thoses bandages and potions.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_My L’manburg  
My L’manburg  
My L’manburg  
My L’manburg ___

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
